Magic is Medicine
by ficklepickle7
Summary: Pneumonia is the kind of thing that can ruin everyone's day. So when Perry comes down with a case of it, what would be the best way for him to get better? Medicine? Money? Moose saliva? What about magic from Dr. Turner's fairies? Read to find out! Also, this is mostly a Phineas and Ferb story, as Timmy and his fairies only appear once. Sequel to Perry's Old Girlfriend.


**Author's Note:**** Hello viewers! This is my next story, following ****_Perry's Old Girlfriend_****, so you should read that first for this to make any sense. And before that was ****_Dimsville_****, so if you haven't read them both, I suggest you do. **

**Also, thank you SOOOO MUCH for reviewing more! It's a very good feeling when you know people like your writing! There weren't really any questions or things to respond to, so to all three of you who reviewed ****_Perry's Old Girlfriend_****, thanks so much! I look forward to your reviews to this story! So, read on, and let me know how I did! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own ****_Phineas and Ferb_**** or ****_The Fairly Oddparents_****. But I do own Pansy, my OC! And the plot, I guess. On with the story! :D**

* * *

**_Perry's POV_**

_Beep beep beep beep…_

I groaned. Another early morning at work. I nudged Pansy and went to eat breakfast. Phineas was in the kitchen preparing my platypus-food.

"Hey, Phineas." I yawned. Phineas looked up and watched me wobble into the kitchen.

"Whoa. You don't look too good. You're really pale…" Phineas told me, rushing over to check my temperature. "And you have a temperature…"

"Now that I think about it, I don't feel so well..." I told Phineas.

"No kidding. Maybe you should stay home today." Phineas said, picking me up and carrying me back to his bed. Then Pansy came in from Phineas' room. She looked at me in horror.

"What happened to you?" She asked, looking me over.

"I don't know. But I don't feel so well." I said, coughing into my arm.

"You should stay home today. I'll tell Monogram that you're sick." Pansy said, walking past Phineas to eat.

"No, I'm going into work. If I'm worse tomorrow, then I'll stay home." I said stubbornly, jumping down to the floor.

"Are you sure?" Pansy asked me.

"I'm sure. Let's go." I said as I limped out the door, clutching my stomach. Soon we were in my lair.

"Why, hello Agent P… Whoa! You look really sick…" Monogram examined me through the monitor.

"I'm fine. Just tell us what Doof is doing." I said as I coughed into my arm again.

"Okay then. Doof built a strange –inator, but we have no clue what it's for. Go check it out. Good luck." Monogram said to us. We saluted and went to my hover car. I got in the driver's side.

"Hey, are you sure that you can drive like that?" Pansy said in worry.

"Hopefully. Hold on to something." I choked out as the hover car flew through the ceiling. I was struggling to keep it level in my sick state. Pansy wretched the wheel from my grasp and tried to drive from the passenger side. Soon we crash landed in Doof's building. I flew out of the hover car and landed face-first onto the floor. Pansy ran over and sat me up. Then a cage fell over us.

"Ah, Perry and Pansy the platypuses, so unexpected… Wait, is he okay?" Heinz asked Pansy. I just coughed.

"Does he look okay to you?" Pansy asked sarcastically.

"Well, no." Doof said, oblivious to Pansy's sarcasm as he looked at me in concern.

Once I got on my feet, I felt really sick. "Let me out!" I choked out. Doof opened the cage quickly and I bolted to the bathroom. I threw up into the toilet. Pansy entered the bathroom and looked at me, clearly worried.

"Okay, I can't fight you when you're that sick." Doof said as he picked me up and started to carry me to the couch. I squirmed.

"Let me down!" I managed to say. He basically dropped me, and I threw up into the toilet again. Once I was done, I curled up on the bathroom floor, shaking. Then Doof carefully picked me up and set me down on the couch. "I better call the vet. Wait right here, Perry the platypus." Doof said before he rushed to the phone.

"No, not the…" I coughed loudly. "Vet! Aww man, my throat really hurts." I said and grasped my throat.

"I'm going to call Phineas and Ferb. Wait a sec." Pansy said as she got out her cell phone. She wandered off to talk in peace. Then Doof came back.

"Hey, the vet said to drink a lot of water but not to eat anything." Dr. D said as he gave me a glass of water.

"Thanks, Dr. D. You know, for not using this as an advantage for you." I said before I started drinking it. Doof sat down next to me on the couch.

"Nah, it's okay. It's not that fun without a nemesis that defeats you every day, anyway." Doof told me thoughtfully.

"Thanks." I said, smiling as much as I could without hurting my throat. Then Pansy came back.

"Hey, I told Phineas and Ferb that you're sick, and that I would drive you home. Are you doing any better?" Pansy asked me. I nodded.

"Who are Phineas and Ferb?" Heinz asked curiously. I mentally put my paw on my forehead.

"…Nobody…" I said slowly before I drank the rest of the water. Doof narrowed his eyes.

"Oh come on, anyone would know that you're lying. But for some reason, those names do ring a bell…" Doof thought about it. I silently hoped he wouldn't remember, because the only time that he met Phineas and Ferb was in the second dimension adventure.

"I just can't remember… Oh well." Doof said and walked away to do who-knows-what. Then I jumped off the couch so Pansy and I could leave, but I collapsed as soon as my hind feet hit the floor.

"Doof, could you bring me to my hover car?" I said, painfully coughing again. Doof cautiously lifted me up and set me down in the passenger side of the hovercraft. Pansy ran over to Doof's –inator and pushed the self-destruct button. She happily climbed in and started the car.

"Hey, you destroyed my –inator! After I was so nice to you!" Doof said angerly. Pansy and I smiled.

"Just doing our job!" Pansy said happily. Then we flew away to the house.

"CURSE YOU PERRY AND PANSY THE PLATYPUSES!" Doof yelled. Then Pansy flew the hover car to the house and helped me inside.

"Perry! I was so worried! Are you okay?" Phineas picked me up and hugged me.

"…Let me down!" I said quickly. Phineas put me on the ground in alarm and I ran out to the backyard. I vomited again, but this time it was just a little bit, and it was more liquid than solid. I was shaking as I coughed really hard, blood coming out of my mouth. Phineas ran inside and called a vet while Pansy got me some water. I lied down on the grass and curled up into a tight ball, blood still flowing out of my beak. Then I fell unconscious.

When I woke up, I was at the veterinarian's office. I was in a bed, and the room I was in was all white. My throat hurt so much; it felt like I had just swallowed acid. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep when the door opened. It was Phineas, Ferb, and Pansy.

"Perry! Are you okay?" Phineas said as he and Ferb made their way to my bed. Pansy jumped up next to me.

"The doctors said you had pneumonia! They didn't think you'd make it…" Pansy said, newfound tears dripping down from her eyes.

"Well…" I coughed again. "I'm still here!" I said rather painfully.

"No, don't talk! The doctors said that you could make it worse by talking!" Phineas said quickly. I nodded and took out a notepad. I started writing. I gave the paper to Phineas.

"What's going to happen? We don't know, but we'll ask the doctor." Phineas exclaimed before I nodded. "Oh, also, we contacted your agency and someone's on their way." I nodded again. Then a doctor came in.

"The results on the test confirm that this platypus has pneumonia. It will take up to a week or so for him to recover, and we will give him medicine. But we're going to run a few more tests to be sure." The doctor told Phineas.

"Thanks." Phineas said to the doctor. She left without another word, and I was alone with Phineas, Ferb, and Pansy. I felt like I was going to vomit again, so I sat up and looked frantically at Phineas. I pointed at my tummy desperately. Thankfully he understood hand motions and got an empty trashcan. I threw up what little I had in my stomach, and my throat was bleeding again. Phineas got the doctor, and Pansy rubbed my back soothingly. The doctor came and gave me some painkiller medicine. Other doctors came in and watched. When I stopped choking, the doctor spoke up.

"This platypus has very interesting test results. The test showed that he had human vocal chords, enabling him to speak English." The doctor said, staring at all of us with very wide eyes.

"Well, we weren't going to tell you, since you would probably freak out or something. Sorry about that…" Phineas reluctantly told the doctor. "And for your information, his name is Perry. So please stop calling him 'this platypus'!"

"The doctors backed away at Phineas' unfriendly tone. I swallowed nervously.

"It's true…" I said softly, my throat hurting more with each word. My usual, Australian accented voice now sounded very hoarse. All of the veterinarians looked at Perry in horror and ran out of the room. Phineas looked at me angrily.

"Perry! You scared the heck out of those doctors! And your voice could be permanently damaged!" Phineas yelled at me. I shrunk down in my bed and Pansy sat beside me.

"Phineas, come on! He's sick, for cryin' out loud! There's no need to yell at him!" Pansy protested. Phineas put his head down and sat on the edge of my bed.

Just then, Major Monogram and Carl burst through the door.

"Agent P! Are you alright?" Monogram basically yelled as he ran over to me.

"…Do I look alright?" I said sarcastically, having a coughing fit after just those four words. Carl looked worried and Monogram looked like he was about to pass out.

"Agent P! Your voice sounds horrible!" Major yelled even louder than before. Some doctors even looked our way nervously through the open door.

"Thanks a lot…" I said, rolling my eyes. Then I started coughing up blood again. Carl closed his eyes and whimpered, while Major passed out into Carl's hands. Luckily, my doctor rushed to my aid, giving me a painkiller again. Then I started to feel drowsy, so I placed my head on my pillow. I felt Pansy kiss me on the cheek before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_Phineas' POV_**

I put my head in my hands. Perry was still sleeping, and it had been 6 hours. Most of the doctors were too horrified to even go near us now, and our parents were probably worried sick. I decided to call them, even if I would be grounded. I called home, and someone picked up right away.

"Hello?" Mom sounded like she had been crying.

"Hey Mom…" I said nervously, playing with the hem of my orange striped shirt.

"PHINEAS VINCENT FLYNN! YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'RE IN? COME HOME THIS INSTANT, MR! AND IS FERB WITH YOU? AND PERRY AND PANSY? TALK TO ME, PHINEAS!" Mom yelled at me so loud through the phone that I attracted the attention of more than half of the hospital.

"Mom, Ferb, Pansy and I are fine. But Perry is in the hospital. Well, I guess we all are…"

"YOU'RE IN THE HOSPITAL? WHAT HAPPENED? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE OKAY!" Mom yelled again, causing a couple vets to give me a strange look.

"Mom! We're fine, but Perry has pneumonia."

"Is he okay?"

"Well, he's asleep right now, but earlier he was coughing up blood."

"Well, do you want us to come over there with you?"

"That would be great! See you soon!"

"We'll be at the hospital in 15 minutes, tops. And keep safe."

"Alright. Bye, Mom."

"Bye."

I let out a sigh of relief. Even if we were grounded later, it was worth staying here for as long as we needed to.

"Phineas, the doctors said that Perry would wake up faster if we talk to him!" Pansy yelled over to me from just outside the room.

I walked over to her. "I thought the doctors were too freaked out to come near us." I said gloomily.

"Well, one was brave enough to check Perry's condition. Come on!" Pansy said as she pulled me into Perry's room. He was still asleep, snoring softly. I took off his fedora, knowing that Mom would be suspicious.

"Hey, Perry, can you please wake up? Everyone is really worried, and you have been asleep for pretty long…" I rambled to him, hoping that he would wake. He shifted and groaned in his sleep. I smiled at Pansy and nodded to her.

"Perry, please wake up! You can't die now! We just became an item! I can't be alone for the rest of my life!" Pansy sobbed as I gave her an odd look. Perry's eyes sleepily opened. Then he smiled a little at us.

"Perry! You're awake! Do you know how worried I was?" I hugged him happily. He coughed and pushed me away gently. Then he tried to speak, but no sound came out. Then he tried again with no luck. His eyes grew wide and he tried to chatter, too, but there was still no noise. I looked at him sadly, tears coming to my eyes, and I saw Pansy crying, too. Perry might never make a noise again. Then the doctor entered the room.

"Oh, he's finally awake. Can he speak?" The doctor said cheerfully. I looked down and shook my head. The doctor's smile turned to a frown. Then she looked at Perry, and he tried to speak, but he couldn't.

"Well, I'm very sorry to hear that…" The doctor said quietly. Then she walked out of the room, leaving us to deal with the awkward silence. I looked at Perry, who was frowning at the ground. Then, after a minute or two, his face lit up. I could almost see a light bulb appear above his head! He quickly scribbled something down on a notebook and shoved it at me.

"Of course! Timmy! He could fix this with his fairy magic!" I said, running outside to call him. But then I literally ran into Mom.

"Hi, honey! How is Perry doing?" She asked me casually.

"He just woke up." I said as I pulled her into the room.

"Perry, _Mom _is here to see you." I said, emphasizing the word Mom. Perry unfocused his eyes quickly and lied limply on the pillow. Mom went over and patted him on the head. He tried to chatter, but no sound was made.

"Aw, poor Perry. Let's hope he gets better soon." Mom said thoughtfully. "Phineas, do you, Ferb, and Pansy want to stay overnight with him?"

"Yeah, Mom, if that's okay…" I said optimistically.

"Well, Dad, Candace and I will be at home. We'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Call me if anything goes wrong. Bye, sweetie." Mom said before she left. I let out a sigh of relief and went to call Timmy.

"Hello?" Timmy asked, sounding bored out of his mind. I could hear the noise of television blaring in the background.

"Hi, this is Phineas! Perry's owner?" I said optimistically.

"Hey! I haven't seen you since earlier this summer! How are you?" Timmy said, turning down the volume of the TV.

"Not so good. Perry has pneumonia."

"Oh, no! Is he okay?"

"He can't make any noises anymore. Including both English and chattering."

"Aw, I'm so sorry. Will he be alright?"

"Well, the doctor said that his voice may be permanently damaged. So I was kinda hoping you could use magic to heal him."

"Sure. I'll be right over. Where are you?"

"Danville Veterinary Hospital. See you in a sec!"

"K. Bye."

Then the phone hung up. Timmy and his fairies appeared next to me about 5 seconds later, scaring me half to death.

"So where is he?" Timmy eagerly asked.

"Jeez! Don't do that!" I said to Timmy angrily.

"Sorry…" Timmy said, not sounding the least bit concerned. "So where is he?"

"Down the hall a bit…" I said, leading Timmy and his fairies down a hall.

"So…" Timmy said slowly.

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you yet! Perry has a girlfriend! Her name is Pansy!" I said, winking at Timmy.

"Yay! I can't wait to embarrass Perry in front of her!" Timmy said, smiling evilly.

"…Right…" I said slowly, confused at Timmy's sudden change in personality.

Then I opened the door to Perry's room. Perry immediately smiled seeing Timmy.

"Hi, Perry! I hear that you're sick and can't talk anymore." Timmy said, as Perry nodded sadly.

"Well, I think this is gonna change that! Cosmo, Wanda, I wish Perry was all better!" Timmy yelled to his fairies. And there was a blinding flash.

When I could see again, Perry looked completely normal. Everyone else was still blinking from the bright light.

"…I feel much better! Like none of this ever happened!" Perry said, his voice sounding completely normal. I smiled with relief, while Ferb just blinked.

"Perry! You can talk again! But who is this kid and his floating friends?" Pansy said, clearly confused by the floating people.

"Whoa! Here's Perry's hot girlfriend! Are you guys planning to get married?" Timmy said, smirking at Perry, who turned bright red.

"That information is personal, bub! And I have a name, you know! Why don't you use it! And you think you can just strut into here like you own the world and use those weird floating people to make everything better? Wrong! No one but nice people can lay I finger on my Perry!" Pansy growled to Timmy, taking a step toward him threateningly. Perry blushed even more and looked at the ground.

"Oh, and she's sassy, too!" Timmy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Pansy growled even more, and before she could attack Timmy, I grabbed her tail and held her back.

"Pansy, Timmy is a friend. He helped us save the world from evil robots, so I want you to treat him well, got it?" I said to Pansy sternly. She wiggled out of my grasp and glared at Timmy one last time before sitting next to Perry. Timmy smirked as Perry rubbed her back soothingly and murmured softly to her.

"Well, I should probably get going. Bye!" Timmy said before disappearing in a cloud of fairy dust. Pansy rolled her eyes angrily.

"…That kid makes me sick…" Pansy muttered to herself before leaving the hospital with Perry by her side. Then we all went home without another word.

When we got home, we had a pretty hard time explaining everything to Mom. She was obviously suspicious of why Perry was completely better after less than 12 hours. I mean, I wouldn't believe the whole 'magic' thing if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, either. So she would have to wait for a believable explanation.

Perry and Pansy were still girlfriend and boyfriend. But surprisingly, it seemed that this whole thing had brought them closer together. I wouldn't be surprised if they got married someday soon. But for now, everything was back to normal, or as normal as it could have been.

**Author's Note:**** Sorry, I didn't really know how to end this, so, yeah, I know the ending sucks. But I do have a much longer Christmas Special (HINT HINT!) in progress, so be sure to look out for it! **

**I hope you all are okay with short stories, because I don't really like reading or writing those long 30-chapter stories, so I hope you're okay with that. Be sure to let me know if you want something longer!**

**Also, it's really fun making Pansy sassy and easily angered! :D And let me know if I did Timmy's personality right. I tried to make him kinder than he really is (no offense to you Timmy lovers), but let me know if you think I should change that to something more realistic.**

**And just so you know, I will only do a song if I think of one to use, so if you have a song idea, I would be happy to use it. But no cuss words, please! I try to make my writing family friendly, unlike ****_some_**** people… :O**

**Anyways, please tell me your thoughts and/or ideas for future stories! Criticism is encouraged! So please review! Bye until my next story!**

**_-Ficklepickle7 ;D_**


End file.
